


Where did everybody go?

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober 2020 day 8Prompt: “Don’t say goodbye” | Abandoned |Isolation
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Where did everybody go?

The first people she came to love were her siblings from Nohr. A familial love that cared not for blood. She loved them and they loved her and despite their circumstances, they were truly family.

Then were her siblings from Hoshido. Despite what she was being told, she knew, deep down, that they were not connected by blood. Her blood differed from theirs in one important way, as they all soon learned.

Then there was Azura. The only real family she had left after her mother died in her arms. Azura, with her soft voice and elegant body. Azura, who could soothe her wailing soul with her song.

All of them are gone now, of course. It does her no good to reminisce. Azura’s son sang for her until he passed, but he had no children. The song never got passed on.

She remembers the song, of course. But she cannot sing it the way Azura and Shigure could. She cannot use the magic they could.

There were more people she loved, oh so many more, over the course of her long life. But her family from Hoshido and Nohr and even Valla were the first. All gone now. Everyone.

She stopped getting attached to people about a human lifetime ago. Began to mask her pain with the chaotic energy that boils beneath her skin. It doesn’t stop her from feeling sorrow when she has to leave them. It doesn’t stop her from crying for those who have left her.

She is completely and fully alone, now. And that is what she deserves.


End file.
